Jaehee Kang/Trivia
Trivia * Jaehee really likes coffee. * All the RFA members rely on Jaehee for many things, especially Jumin. ** When the members are sick, it is Jaehee who takes care of them. * She has been working under Jumin for over two years. * Her phone number is (+82)10-4720-#@ZZ * Her email is kjaehee@cheritz.com - if you call her and redirected to her voicemail, she states her email address, and at one point it is in her status. * In her business card, her fax number is 02) 2-723-X#OJ. * It appears that in the good ending, Jaehee questions her sexuality while getting close to the player. **Although Jaehee talks about her friendship between her and the player, she brings up the fact that she was "excited over a girl," and that she was confused. *She often takes walks around the park to de-stress herself from work. *Jumin says the only women who are by his side are Jaehee, and his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. * Jaehee's procedure in cheering up Jumin whenever he is stressed or upset is complimenting Elizabeth the 3rd. Jaehee states that this is a successful way in lifting up his mood. * Times Jaehee has broken the fourth wall ** Jaehee's Route, Day 8, Zen's Gift ( 20:34/ 08:34 P.M.), "If you stay up too late playing smartphone games, you're going to hurt your eyes, so be careful, (player name)". *According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: **Her special talents include judo and copy editing **She likes coffee and bento boxes, and dislikes nothing in particular as she eats everything. **Her most used apps are the calendar, phone, document viewer, and text. **She desires rest, a vacation, and an afternoon off. **Her favorite quote is: "Your happiness depends on what makes your soul sing." **If she were to end up in a love triangle with her friend, she would give up her love interest for her friend. **She has a habit of tapping her forehead with her pen. **Her ideal type is a healthy man so that they can live a long life together. **If she could have another job, she would have chosen a stable career as a government official. **She would like to go to one of Zen's shows for a first date. **She does not care for looks, but would like someone who shares the same values as her. **She would gift her date something he needs. **Yoosung believes Jaehee is the youngest chief assistant at C&R International. * She has good vision, but is forced to wear glasses as part of her attire as Jumin's secretary. She keeps her hair short as part of Jumin's demands as his secretary, as well. ** She has long hair in her earlier draft. * Jaehee has a black belt in judo. * Jaehee is weak to alcohol, but does seem to like wine. * In the Orientation Guidebook's Heart to Heart section, Jaehee is the only person to be relied on if the RFA members were stranded in nowhere. ** As a player, the voice actors of Jumin Han, Zen, and Unknown also choose to play her route since the guys in RFA are all "unique". * According to Saeran's Diary: ** Her behavioral pattern is Home - C&R HQ ** Her weaknesses are money and stability. * According to Rika's Scrapbook: ** When she was still a 22-year-old junior at Y University, she witnessed a burglar at a convenience store past midnight. The burglar threatened her with a weapon but she managed to take him down since she's an experienced practitioner of judo. She was then rewarded with "Courageous Citizen Award". ** She practiced judo since childhood. ** Jaehee's belongings: document file folder which she carries everywhere since her first day of work, notepad & pen, smartphone, pouch for feminine and make-up items, glasses case, company ID card, wallet gifted from her mother, and foot patch. References Es:Jaehee Kang/Curiosidades Category:Jaehee Kang Category:Trivia